Aux sentiments éphémères
by lora-66
Summary: Ça n'avait été que quelques heures. A chaque fois ça n'avait était que quelques heures, pourtant, c'était comme si ça vie tournée autour de ces quelques minutes volées. A trop jouer avec le feu, on fini par se bruler.


_Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Aux sentiments éphémères.**

Ça n'avait été que quelques heures. A chaque fois ça n'avait était que quelques heures, pourtant, c'était comme si ça vie tournée autour de ces quelques minutes volées. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, un jeu stupide. Un regard, un sourire, un hochement de tête, et les voilà partis pour l'enfer, au limite du royaume de Lucifer. C'était un jeu tellement banal, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la notice. Pourtant elle aurait du la lire car elle aurait alors su. Elle aurait su que ce jeu là était mortel, que ce jeu là enflammait les sens, et faisait de quelques minutes d'insolences, des heures de pénitences. A trop jouer avec le feu, on fini par se bruler.

Oui, maintenant elle le savait, elle avait appris la leçon. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de s'imaginer, d'exalter ces sens, d'y retrouver son odeur, son toucher, cette chaleur. C'était seulement quelques minutes de bonheurs, juste en dehors des ennuies, comme une longue ferveur qui s'empare de ces deux amants. Un regard, un sourire, et les voilà repartis.

Au début, c'était l'histoire d'une simple nuit, un peu de réconfort quand le temps avance en vous oubliant sur le rebord. Chemin incessant de maux obscures. C'était juste des caresses, des soupirs, des envies mais aucune tendresse. Et puis cette simple nuit n'était plus seule, juste de temps en temps, reconsidérant la chose, c'était un regard, un sourire, un hochement de tête, et en bonne entente, les voilas repartis, dans leur coin de paradis. Alors, il est vrai que ces quelques minutes volées, sont toujours plus nombreuses, mais jamais complètes, jamais satisfaites. C'était a chaque fois beaucoup plus de déception que de compréhension.

C'était comme un vice, le vice d'une nuit, de deux nuits. De trois nuits. Le vice de toute une vie.

Alors quelle cherchait un simple divertissement, une simple chaleur corporelle, aujourd'hui elle y avait trouvé la douleur, la peur et la rancœur. Cette prison qu'est l'amour, elle vous souris, vous attire et vous puni.

Alors comment avouer ses sentiments, lui dire ces simples mots, que jamais on n'osera ? Trop de peur, trop de remords. Finalement la seule solution c'est peut être de subir, subir ces minutes et de se contenter d'apprécier tout simplement le temps qui restent à partager. Ce temps qui glissent à la vitesse de la lumière, ou chaque particule se volatilise avant même qu'on est prit le temps d'y avoir gouté, avant même d'y avoir songer, d'y remédier simplement. Ce temps là, c'est le poison qui s'écoulent lentement dans les veines à la recherche d'une parcelle non exploité, non détruite, d'une parcelle à liquidé. C'est un poison lent, douloureux, et qui consume le peu d'espoir qui vous reste.

Mais ce nouveau désir, effusion nouvelles de sentiments cachés, c'était comme le fruit interdit, dévorant les entrailles avec une passion extrême. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y toucher, qu'il lui était confisqué, censuré, mais c'était pareil à une douleur violente, exagérant la réalité. Elle voulait y gouter, elle devait y gouter. C'était un devoir, une obligation.

Alors elle cédait. Chaque fois, après un regard, son sourire et le hochement de tête, elle s'abandonnait, frôlant à chaque instants les flemmes de l'enfer, les nimbes du désespoir.

Aujourd'hui encore, il est là, il la regarde. Intensément. Longtemps. Elle comprend le message et souhaite y résister. Courir à l'opposer serai peut-être une bonne idée... Mais l'attraction terrestre retient ces deux énergumènes, exagère son attirance, faisant naitre de deux personnes innocentes une affinité grandissante. Alors elle succombe, se laisse porté par les sentiments.

Caresse, chaleur, douceur, envie, désir... Caprice.

Elle cherche ces yeux bleu pour se faire comprendre, se faire entendre. Elle veut lui dire silencieusement, toutes les choses que les mots ne peuvent exprimer. Elle veut lui avouer ses idées, ses pensées.

Elle veut simplement lui donner son cœur, être bercé par son amour.

...

Il a comprit, il l'a entendu. Le vice n'en sera plus un, aujourd'hui, c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Une histoire qui se partage, une histoire qui se vie.

_**Parce que à deux, c'est toujours mieux que seul.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus, et toujours très encourageants !_**  
**_


End file.
